Journey To The Past
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: When brothers Hiro and Tadashi Hamada are accidentally separated, Tadashi, despite his extensive searching, is unable to reunite with Hiro. 10 years later, a 14-year-old boy with no memories of his past sets out with one goal in mind: to find the family that he's never known. Based loosely on the song Journey to the Past and some plot points from the movie Anastasia.
1. I Don't Want To Live With Aunt Cass!

**So…this story has been in the works for a few months and I finally think it's ready to be presented to you, my amazing readers!**

 **I was listening to the song Journey to the Past a lot and decided to do a little play on that with our two favorite brothers! Yes, it'll be a bit like the scenes from Anastasia, but not exactly, so no worries. However, to make everyone happy, I'm going to say this once, JUST ONCE! I do not own Big Hero 6, the ideas presented in the movie Anastasia, or the song that this story (and title) is based upon. Okay?**

 **Lastly, if you are new to me and my writing/stories, I'm going to say that I have a fanfiction Twitter account where I post info related to my stories and writing progress and updates and such. If you're interested in following, information is on my fanfiction profile.**

 **Now that all that's taken care of, it's time for chapter 1. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: I Don't Want To Live With Aunt Cass!

"Come on, Hiro. Aunt Cass is waiting for us," ten-year-old Tadashi encouraged his three-year-old brother, Hiro. "You love Aunt Cass. Now we're going to live with her." He pulled gently on Hiro's hand, but the toddler refused to budge.

"No! I don't want to live with Aunt Cass! I want to live with Mom and Dad!"

Tadashi sighed again for perhaps the thousandth time. His little brother could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be. "I know, Hiro. I want to live with Mom and Dad too, but we can't. They're gone."

It had been only a week since the fire. Tadashi had been at school when it happened. Hiro had been at Aunt Cass's house so that the Hamada parents could have a nice quiet afternoon to themselves. Deep down, Tadashi feared that Hiro blamed Aunt Cass for the fire. Hiro was a toddler and he did not want to accept his parents' death, so he blamed it on the first person he could think of and that person just happened to be the person who was watching him that morning.

"I don't care! I don't want to live with Aunt Cass!" Hiro yelled out again, as if hoping Tadashi would change his mind.

Tadashi stooped down to face Hiro at his younger brother's eye level. "Hiro, please understand. We don't have a choice. Everything will get better, I promise, but it'll take time."

"No! You're wrong, 'Dashi!" Hiro yelled again, this time tears sprung to his eyes. "It won't get better! Not without Mom and Dad!"

"Hiro," Tadashi shushed his brother, speaking softly while hugging his brother tightly and running a hand through the toddler's constantly-messy black hair.

Hiro did not speak. He just cried into Tadashi's shoulder. Tadashi wanted to cry too, but he also knew that he had to stay strong for his brother. The youngest Hamada usually tried to act tough, so when Hiro let his guard down, Tadashi took extra care to be there for his little brother.

When Hiro ran out of tears, Tadashi tried again to convince the boy that this move would not be as bad as he thought it would be. "Hiro, I want you to at least try to accept that we have to live with Aunt Cass, okay? If you do that, I promise that I will build robots with you after we are all moved in and have adjusted, okay?" Tadashi hated resorting to bribing his little brother, but if Hiro didn't change his mind soon, they would not make it to Aunt Cass's home before dinner; they still had to walk there, since she was busy running her café today.

Hiro pouted, but he could not turn down Tadashi's offer. The youngest Hamada enjoyed spending afternoons tinkering around in robotics mini-projects with his older brother. "Fine."

Tadashi smiled and broke the hug to stand up. "Okay, it's settled then. Come on, Hiro, take my hand and we'll walk to Aunt Cass's house."

Tightly, Tadashi clutched Hiro's hand and the brothers walked toward the Lucky Cat Café. Tadashi knew that Hiro was still reluctant to see the good in this move, but the older Hamada was certain that, someday, Hiro would understand and accept this new home.

It was growing late and the working adults of San Fransokyo were starting to leave work and commute back to their homes. As the brothers approached one of the city's many tram stations, the crowd picked up, congesting the sidewalk around the entrance to the station.

"Hold tightly to my hand, Hiro. Don't let go," Tadashi warned his little brother, afraid that, with such a large crowd, they would become separated. Hiro was so small that Tadashi feared he would never find his brother if that happened. The warning Tadashi had given Hiro was mainly so the younger knew not to break away and wander on his own; Tadashi knew that it would be his own responsibility to ensure that Hiro remained with him until they made it through the crowd.

Tadashi led the way, pushing his way through the crowd—no easy task when the adults were all so much larger than him. Being in close proximity with so many people increased the sweat on Tadashi's hands. He could feel his grip on Hiro's small hand loosening _ **. No, please just let me get through this crowd,**_ he silently begged.

There just seemed to be no end to this crowd. Tadashi wished he could see. _**Just stay with me, Hiro. We're almost there,**_ he urged his brother even though he wasn't fully sure about that last part…and he knew that Hiro would not hear the words he had spoken in his mind.

His sweat-soaked hand slipped from Hiro's and Tadashi felt the loss instantly. "Hiro!" He turned and tried to push his way back to the spot where Hiro had been, but he could not find any hint of his brother's messy black hair. He tried to keep pushing through, but the crowd only seemed to grow in size. Why were there so many adults in San Fransokyo? Didn't they understand that he had to find his brother immediately?

The crowd was too strong and the force of the adults around him pushed Tadashi back out into the open. Without the resistance of the crowd around him, there was no one to stop Tadashi from falling back onto his butt onto the sidewalk. It hurt, but he refused to let the pain stop him. Instantly, Tadashi was up on his feet again and yelling that he needed to find his brother. Around him, the adults were all lost in their own little worlds, looking down upon their cell phones or talking on them. Some adults just looked burned out from their full days of work. None of them stopped to help Tadashi.

Tears sprang to Tadashi's eyes. He had failed. He'd failed their parents. He'd failed Aunt Cass. He'd failed himself. _**I'm the worst big brother ever.**_ Tadashi just wanted to sit down, right there on the sidewalk, and cry over his failure, but he knew that would do nothing to help him find Hiro again. _**The police station! If I go there and tell them what happened, maybe they'll send someone to find Hiro!**_

Taking a slight detour, Tadashi changed course to walk to the police station right in the center of San Fransokyo. Aunt Cass will understand if we're a little late…especially if it means that she can greet both me and Hiro when we get there.

At the police station, Tadashi, distraught and close to tears by this point, explained his story to the desk clerk. The bored desk clerk informed Tadashi that he would dispatch an officer to the station to search for Hiro. He also called Cass who met her nephew at the station. Both Cass and Tadashi waited there for the dispatched officer to return. Unfortunately, they were both disappointed when the officer returned alone.

* * *

 **So, originally, I was going to end this chapter by returning to Hiro and showing what happened to him after he lost grip of Tadashi's hand. However, the chapter was getting overly long and it would just be more logical to begin the next chapter with that information. That means chapter two will go back in time a little before continuing on with Hiro's story. I'll say that again next chapter as well. See you all then!**

 **Thank you all for reading and supporting Journey to the Past!**

 **Posted: September 3, 2015**


	2. No Memories

**As I mentioned in the ending Author's Note in the first chapter, this chapter will take us back a little into the past and we'll see what has happened with Hiro! Sorry that it took so long to get this posted. My life is always busy during the school year…yay work.**

 **Review Replies:**

 ** _Mr m (anonymous)_ : If I was turning this story into a musical I would, but I can't see Hiro singing, so I'm not going to have characters sing songs.**

 ** _Guest (anonymous)_ : Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter!**

 ** _TheDisneyFan365_ : Thanks! Wonder no more. Here are the answers you seek! **

**_Purpalz Miner_ : More? You got it. Enjoy!**

 ** _The Amazing Cat (anonymous)_ : Thanks! I'm glad that you interested. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: No Memories

Hiro had tried so hard to keep his grip on Tadashi's hand, but his older brother's hand was so sweaty. Against his will, Hiro's hand slipped out and the little boy was alone in the crowd of adults. "Tadashi!" he yelled out, but his older brother must not have heard. What if Tadashi had kept going, abandoning Hiro like their parents had? Tadashi wouldn't do that, would he? Frustrated and alone, Hiro just wanted to cry. This day had played out like those bad dreams that he would sometimes get. What Hiro wouldn't give to wake up and cry on his mother's shoulder for several minutes, telling her all that had happened and let her rock him gently back and forth, telling him that it was all just a nightmare and nothing bad like that was ever going to happen to him.

The adults around Hiro did not notice the lost little boy and the force of the crowd pushing against him was too much for his small body to handle. Against his will, the pushing force of the crowd slammed Hiro into the station wall. Hiro's head collided with the brick wall and his vision swam before going entirely black. Slumping to the ground, Hiro lost consciousness.

888

"Hey, kid, are you okay?"

The boy blinked his eyes. A man stood in front of him, blocking out the late afternoon sun. Looking around, the little boy, no older than 3, took in his surroundings, trying to figure out how he'd come to this place. He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything. The man in front of him seemed concerned about his well-being, so the boy answered in his light voice. "I think so."

"What's your name, kid? Where is your family?"

"My name? It's…H…uh…" The boy stopped. What was his name? Why couldn't he remember? Did it even start with an "H"? "I don't know my name," he answered looking down. "I think it's like…Haru…or something, but I don't remember."

"Okay, Haru, then, where is your family? You weren't out here at the tram station all by yourself, were you?"

"Um…I don't know," Haru answered. "I can't remember anything."

"Sounds like amnesia. You need to get to a hospital, kid. Can you walk?"

Haru pushed himself off the brick wall and slowly pulled himself to his feet. He wobbled unsteadily on his feet and almost fell as he tried to take a step.

"Guess not. If you don't mind, I'll carry you. The nearest hospital is not far from here."

Nodding his consent, Haru let the man pick him up and carry him for the short walk to the hospital. The boy did not remember much of anything, but, for some strange reason, that word "hospital" did not sit well with him and he fidgeted in the man's arms.

"Don't be scared," the man comforted. "The nurses at the hospital can make you better…and they can find your parents."

This statement caught Haru's attention. He wanted to know about his family…and why he couldn't remember them. "They can do that? How?"

The man did not immediately answer and when he did reply his words were vague. "They have ways."

888

At the hospital, things did not go as planned. The kind man walked up to the front receptionist desk and explained the situation. Everything seemed as though it would be fine until the receptionist asked for Haru's insurance information.

"Are you sure you can't just check him over? If the preliminary check determines that treatment is required, then we can figure out what to do about his insurance information?" the man asked when he informed the receptionist that he could not actually present them with Haru's insurance information.

"Only if we can confirm that you can pay out of pocket for that preliminary check…and that could cost you several hundred dollars," the receptionist replied, unsympathetically.

"You know I can't pay that right now. Even so, you can't deny treatment for a young boy who could be seriously hurt."

The guilt trip did not convince the nurse. "Yes, I heard that story on the news...about your daughter. Look, I'm sorry for your loss and all, but this is not my policy. If you can't provide insurance for Haru, then, under law, we can't treat him."

Setting his jaw, the man stood up straighter. "Fine." He then leaned in closer and angrily whispered something to the receptionist, but the words would too soft for Haru to hear.

Unsatisfied, the man stormed out of the hospital. "I can't believe they won't at least make sure you're not hurt," he muttered and Haru cringed a little the man's angry tone. "Guess you're with me, kid…at least for now." Haru had no response to say; he was still trying to dig deep into his mind for some clue—anything—as to his life before waking up in front of the train station.

888

When they arrived at the man's house, he set Haru down on the kitchen counter. "Don't move, kid. I'm going to get a first-aid kit and make sure that you're not hurt. Unfortunately, that's about the best we can do, so hopefully you're not too badly hurt."

The man left the room and Haru looked down at the ground so far below him. The little boy couldn't figure out why the man thought he'd jump down from the kitchen counter. He may have no memories, but he wasn't stupid. A fall like that would really hurt!

A few moments later, the man returned with a small white box. Opening the box, the man first pulled out a flashlight and flicked it on. The LCD lights shone bright and Haru really hoped the man would not be shining the flashlight into his eyes. He wasn't blind…but he probably would be if the man decided to investigate his eyes with that light.

Luckily, the man kept the bright light away from Haru's wide brown eyes. It took him several minutes to look over Haru, assessing the severity of the bruises on Haru's arms and checking for broken bones in the boy's small arms and legs. Haru could handle that; it didn't hurt to move his arms or legs. What Haru did not enjoy was the man prodding the back of his head; there was a nasty bump there from where his head must've hit the brick wall of the train station's exterior. The man touched the bump several times, each time causing Haru to flinch in pain. _**Why does he keep touching it? Can't he see that it hurts me?**_

"I can't do much for that, unfortunately. Although, I can put a gauze bandage on it," the man suggested. Haru fiercely shook his head (which, honestly, hurt a bit, but…) he definitely did not want that. Finished checking over the young boy, the man picked him off the counter and set him back down to stand on the ground. "Okay, well, I guess you'll probably be staying here for a few days until we can figure out this situation. You're absolutely certain that you don't know who your parents are? You can't even describe them?"

Haru shook his head again and winced again at the pain. He really needed to stop aggravating that wound. "No. I don't remember anything." His face darkened at the admission of his lost memories. "Are you sure I can't just live with you?"

The man sighed. "Haru…" This immediately caught the boy's attention. It was one of the first times he had used the boy's name—if that was even his real name—and not just "kid". "That won't work. I'm sorry."

"Is it because of your daughter?" Haru remembered the woman at the hospital mentioning something happening that involved this man's daughter. Was that why he did not want to raise Haru?

"No," the man answered, stern. "If you must know, it's because of my job. I don't have time to raise another child. I'll look after you for a few days and in that time I'll figure something out." The man's expression softened and he kneeled down to Haru's level. "Don't worry, kid. Everything will work out. Just you see."

888

Two days later, in the early morning hours before Haru had even awoken, the man dropped the young boy off at one of San Fransokyo's orphanages. Haru would spend the next eleven years living there…and he would come to resent the man who had once reassured him that everything would be fine.

* * *

 **Y'know…I actually like how this chapter turned out. I still really love this story…and it'll only get better now that this backstory is finished. The main storyline begins in the next chapter! See you all then!**

 **Thank you all for reading and supporting Journey to the Past!**

 **Posted: December 1, 2015**


End file.
